A Test of Courage
by APaleMoonRises
Summary: based on harry, ron, and hermione's 1st year at hogwarts but instead of reading about harry, we hear from hermione. im not good at summaries so plz just read and review. thx ch 5 part 2 up!
1. A Lonely Shadow

Summary: Hermione Granger's life is boring and pointless. For eleven years she's hated her life. No one understands her, her parents are never home, and, worst of all, she has no friends. This is until, however, she gets her Hogwarts letter, telling her she is a witch. What happens when a clever eleven year old girl learns to study magic? Can she make friends, even though she's never had any? Maybe, just maybe, she can make a difference.

A Hermione Granger story, based on her 1st year at Hogwarts. This story is in Hermione's POV.

Rated PG Read and Review please! This is my first fan fic, and I would appreciate any ideas or constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: This story is very similar to JK's but everything that Hermione thinks is my work. Any dialog at Hogwarts is JK's, unless its between Hermione and a professor or Hermione and one of the Gryffindor girls. I did this so the basic story would be the same, but instead of Harry being the main character, Hermione is. The only characters I own are Owen Hennings and Mrs Hennings.

Chapter 1

A Lonely Shadow

"Hermione, dear, its time to get up. The bus will be here in twenty minutes. Get up, get dressed, and come downstairs for breakfast, you don't want to be late."

Eleven year old Hermione Granger groaned. She hated school. For some odd reason, she couldn't seem to fit in. Her peers considered her 'weird' and a 'teacher's pet'. It didn't help that she was at the top of her class, either. She was known as a 'know-it-all' for always answering questions in class eagerly and correctly. She didn't have a single friend, and even ate lunch alone. 'Why am I so different?' she would ask herself. Every day she asked this question, and she could never answer it. Strange things always seemed to happen when she was around. Once, she had been arguing with a teacher when the papers on the teacher's desk mysteriously flew off the desk, like a tornado had just gone by, and scattered everywhere. No one had touched them, and everyone, for some reason, blamed Hermione.

She sighed, and got out of her bed. She threw on jeans and a baby blue tee-shirt, and went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her brush and quickly dragged it through her untamable hair. When she finished, she turned off the light and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Hermione! Did you sleep well?" Her dad usually greeted her like this in the morning. It was really the only time she ever got to talk to him, since he worked all day and didn't usually come back until after dinnertime, when she did her homework.

"Yes thanks. How's work going?" Hermione poured herself a glass of orange juice, and grabbed some toast, not really caring about the world of dentistry. As her father was enthusiastically talking, she put raspberry jam, her favorite, on her toast and began eating, as her father's voice went on and on...and on. (A/N ok this guy is waaay too obsessed with his job. He's starting to annoy me. Does anyone else see this? lol) When he finally stopped talking, Hermione got an idea. "Dad, since I only have a half day today, can I please stay home? Everyone at school hates me. They make fun of me and call me names. Can I please stay home?"

Her father sighed. "Honey, I know it's hard, but give it time. They will come to see who you really are soon enough. It's your last day of fifth grade! Your going to be in middle school next year! Go have fun, and try to end the year with a bang!" (A/N is this guy deaf? SHE HATES SCHOOL YOU IDIOT LET HER BUNK! Sorry got carried away lol )

Hermione (a/n and the author!) rolled her eyes. She had hoped she would make him feel guilty by telling him how much she hated school, even though it happened to be the truth. "Fine I'll go since you are UNFAIRLY making me but if I come back a bloody mess I'm blaming you." Hermione stormed out of the room, ignoring her dad's call to her. She grabbed her backpack and threw in her books. Why couldn't she be like normal people with normal, caring parents? Why did she stick out like a sore thumb everywhere she went? Why did she get the feeling she didn't belong here? Why didn't she have any friends? She let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing her sneakers and pulling them on. This day was really going to suck.

She was tying her sneakers when she heard the impatient sounds of the bus driver, Mrs. Hennings, who had hated Hermione ever since Hermione had told her she had run a stop sign. Hermione grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to her parents. She climbed onto the bus, ignoring the glares from Mrs. Hennings and the students. She sat a few rows from the front, so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. The bus ride was slow and boring, as usual. Hermione gazed out of the window, and began daydreaming. Se was woken from her trance when the bus stopped abruptly, causing her body to lurch forward slightly. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and quickly got off the bus, dreading the rest of the day.

She walked into school, holding her head low, so she wouldn't attract attention. Unfortunately for her, a boy named Owen Hennings spotted her. He was the meanest boy in the fifth grade, and picked on Hermione daily. Owen Hennings was the son of Mrs. Hennings, the bus driver. His father had died in a police accident, or at least that's what he told everyone. Unknown, to Hermione, however, Owen's father was not a policeman at all. He was an Auror, and had been killed trying to capture some death eaters. His father's death had been hard on him, as he was only seven years old at the time it happened. Hermione remembered it well.

Flashback

"Would Owen Hennings please come to the principal's office immediately?" The secrectary spoke with a mix of urgency and pity, but everyone could tell she was trying to sound unconcerned.

A scared looking little boy got up, with a look of fear and curiosity on his face. There were a chorus of 'oooh's' and 'Owen's in troubleeeeee' as sing-song voices filled the classroom. The teacher told everyone to hush up.

Hermione Granger looked at him curiously. It hadn't sounded like he was in trouble judging from the announcement. The secretary hadn't sounded angry, as she usually did when ever he was in trouble. Owen got into trouble a lot. He enjoyed playing tricks on people, and was constantly getting sent to the principal's office for it. Hermione had a feeling something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

20 minutes later

Owen came back into the classroom, not looking anyone in the eye. Those who could see his face asked him if he was crying. He didn't say a word to anyone. He simply handed the teacher a note, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the classroom.

1 week later

During the next week of school, Hermione noticed that Owen still hadn't returned. One day, the teacher told the class to stop talking and pay attention, because she was going to tell them what happened and why Owen was out.

"I regret to inform you that young Mr. Hennings' father was killed a week ago. He was on police business, and was killed on the job. Please do not question Mr. Hennings until he is more ready to handle it. Do not bring up the subject of his father's death, unless he does. He needs time to grieve, so let him be."

The class sat in silence, shocked at the news. This was the last thing anyone would have expected. Hermione felt very sorry for Owen. What would she have done if it was her own father? She wondered when Owen would be back, and if he would ever be the same again.

End of flashback

Owen had never been the same again. His tricks were no longer just for a laugh. Now he enjoyed causing people pain, whether it be physical or emotional. He didn't seem to care about what happened to him anymore.

Owen walked up to Hermione. "So ugly what's up?"

"Go away Owen"

"Awww is the little ugly duckling afraid of nasty Owen?" he said in a mock baby voice.

"For your information the ugly duckling turns into a swan at the end of the story, so you were basically giving me a compliment." Hermione knew she had stumped him.

What Owen did next she never would have suspected. He punched her. Hard. Right in her face. A teacher walking down the hall saw this, and went up to them.

"Mr. Hennings, explain yourself."

"Sh- She tricked me! I was just teasing her and she m- made me sound stupid "

"That does not give you the right to hit her. Go to the principal's office Owen. Miss Granger, go to the nurse and don't antagonize Owen again. I don't plan on helping you next time." The teacher wheeled around and swiftly walked away, with her nose in the air.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She gathered her things, and ran to the nurse's office, hoping no one else would see her. She reached the door, and opened it slowly.

"Miss Granger what is it? The nurse looked at her with cold blue-grey eyes, making Hermione shiver. She felt like she had just plunged deep into icy water. (a/n Reminds me of a music teacher I had in 8th grade. :shivers:)

"I...ummm...well..." Hermione stuttered. She had always been uncomfortable around the nurse, since the nurse really disliked her, even more than Hermione's teachers.

"Well girl, spit it out or I wont treat you!" The nurse said angrily, causing Hermione to cower even more under her gaze.

Not daring to look the nurse in the eye, Hermione told her the story. When she looked up, the nurse was looking at her more angrily than usual.

"The teacher was right to tell you off. You know very well what that boy has been through. You should be ashamed of yourself." The nurse glared at her. "Here is an ice pack. Put it on your eye and wait a moment while I write you a note."

By the time Hermione got back to the classroom, Owen had told the entire class his version of the story, making Hermione seem like the villain.

When Hermione entered the classroom, what she saw shocked her. She knew her classmates hated her, but the if looks could kill, she would have dropped dead the second her eyes met theirs. She dropped her gaze, and stared down at the familiar white tiles. Without uttering a sound, she handed her teacher the note, and walked quickly to her seat in the front of the room, right next to the window. She was glad she sat here, so she wouldn't have to see the other kids' faces, or glares in her case.

The teacher began to talk, but Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She stared at her desk, as the teacher droned on about where next year would lead them. The past few days, teachers had been telling the class what to expect next year, and Hermione was getting sick of it. She hated the idea of going to another school. She knew that there would just be more people to hate her. She continued to stare at her desk, until the familiar sound of the lunch bell began its depressing toll. She slowly got up, and reached into her bag for her lunch. She had always hated lunch, because she had to sit alone. She didn't even really see the point of having lunch, since they were going home right after. The teachers had said that the whole point was so they could have a last chat with their friends at the lunch table. For Hermione, it was a final reminder of how much she hated her life.

The lunch hour dragged on, and finally the last bell of the day rang. Hermione quickly got up, walked to her classroom, and grabbed her backpack, not bothering to say a word to her teacher. She practically ran out the door, almost knocking some first graders to the ground. She was one of the few taking the bus today, because, as usual, her parents were at a meeting and were unable to pick her up. She got on the bus, not even glancing at Mrs. Hennings, since she knew she would be met with the usual glare. She sat in her usual seat, and stared out of the window, daydreaming. When the bus finally reached her stop, she quickly stepped off the bus, and tripped, luckily catching herself before she fell.

Hermione walked to her house, and unlocked the door. As usual, her house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She went upstairs to her room, and picked up the book she had been working on, called The Return of the King. It was part of a trilogy called The Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien. She had read the first two, and loved them. She enjoyed going into a place that took her away from the pain of the real world, and into a magical tale. She sat on her bed and read for a few hours, not knowing or caring how much time was going by. She had just finished the book, when she heard her parents come in.

She didn't bother getting up, since she knew her parents would just talk about the boring world of dentistry and act like she wasn't there. She was a bit surprised to hear someone coming up the stairs, but thought nothing of it. Surprisingly, her dad opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hermione I have great news! I got a promotion! Aren't you happy?"

Hermione looked at him with her bruised face and black eye, which he didn't seem to have noticed. "Yea dad, that's great. Congratulations." She spoke with a unenthusiastic voice, which her father didn't catch.

"So how was you day at school?"

"If you can't tell by my appearance that my day was horrible, then you aren't much of a father. You wouldn't even notice if I ran away and never came back!" She ran out of her room, crying, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was there starting dinner. Hermione didn't like her mother either, but at least her mother knew she existed most of the time.

"Hermione what happened to your face? Did you fall down the stairs or something?"

Hermione usually said that she fell down the stairs when she came home physically injured, but she knew she couldn't keep saying that. "A boy in my class hit me because I mad a clever remark to an insult he threw at me." Hermione knew that when she mentioned the boy's name was Owen Hennings, her mother would be angry with her. Her mother had always felt sorry for him, and whenever Hermione told her he was mean to her, she always assumed Hermione was at fault.

"Who hit you? I'm sure we can talk to the principal and work it out."

Hermione dreaded what she was about to say, but she knew that lying was pointless, since her mother would find out the truth. "Well...ummmmmmm." She had the sudden urge to just run away, but she wouldn't have any place to go.

"Well?" Her mother looked at her impatiently.

"I was...talking to O-Owen H-Hennings, and he insulted me so I... I made a witty remark and he- he hit me."

"Hermione Granger I am very disappointed in you. That boy has been through a great deal. You are grounded, young lady. Go to your room. I do not want to look upon your despicable face a moment longer." Her mother glared at her and pointed at the stairs, motioning for Hermione to get out of her sight.


	2. The Best Memory

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned it all, but the credit MUST go to jk rowling, who is a genius Basically if u no it its hers if u don't its mine.

read and review plz!

Chapter 2

The Best Memory

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione spent almost all of her time in her room. She didn't mind, since this was how she always spent her summers. She would rather stay in her room and lose herself in a book than go outside and face reality anyway. In a way, she was happy she was grounded, because she could stay in her room without anyone bothering her. She was alone in the house, as usual, since her parents were at yet another meeting.

She set down her book for a minute, so she could go to her favorite place to think, her window seat. The cushion itself was midnight blue, which looked nice against her light blue walls. She sat down, and stared down at the street below. Her neighbors were going about their usual business, mowing their lawns and buying cold lemonade off of little children with lemonade stands.

She sat there, trying to thing of a moment that her parents had been interested in her life. She knew that her parents had her at young age, and that they were not planning on having children, but she still wondered why they never really acted like they loved her. Even when she was little, her parents had left her with a neighbor or her grandparents, claiming they had a meeting to attend to. She being the bright child she was, however, had figured out that her parents just wanted to be alone. Ever since she was about seven, she had wondered why her patents had not just given her up for adoption. She wondered if her parents had even researched the possibility.

Hermione sat there, staring off into a place that only her imagination could take her. If someone had walked into her room right then, they would have thought she was sleeping with her eyes open. She was simply sitting there contemplating life, trying to remember the last time she had been truly happy, when the old memory came to her with sudden force.

Flashback

"'Mynee! 'Myyyneeee! C'mon! Let's go play in my backyard! I wanna play tag! TAG! You're it! HaHaaaaa! Come get me!"

Hermione began to chase her best friend Sara as fast as her little five year old legs could carry her. She always had fun with Sara. She loved how Sara live just two houses down, and she could play with her whenever she wanted to.

"I'm gonna get you Sara! I'm gonna get you and then you will be it!"

"Not uhhhh! Naaa Naaa Naaa Boo Boo! You can't catch me!" Sara spoke in a typical childish sing-song voice.

This teasing made Hermione more determined to catch her. "Watch out Sara Biggins here I come!" Hermione ran with more determination, forcing herself to go faster and faster until finally...

"No fair Mynee! I wasn't ready! I wanna do-over!" Sara pouted, clearly upset that Hermione had caught her.

"No do-overs. You get me lots of times. I had to get you at least once! So haha!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at her, clearly pleased that she had caught her friend.

"Fine. Well lets play a different game then. Lets plaaaaay...hopscotch! Yea! We can play in my driveway!"

"Ok. Go get the chalk so we can draw it. I'll find a pebble." Hermione watched her friend run into the house, and smiled to herself. She loved having Sara as a friend. She began searching for a good-sized pebble. By the time she found one, Sara was out of the house and waiting impatiently.

"C'mon Mynee! Lets play!" Sara ran out to the driveway and began drawing out the game. Hermione ran after her, pebble in hand.

"Who's gonna go first?"

"Don't you know how to figure that out?" Hermione shook her head. "Wow Mynee I thought you were smart."

"I am smart. I just don't know everything. That's impossible."

"Yes it is! I know everything!" Sara smirked.

"If you know everything then what's seven times seven?" Her friend looked stumped, and Hermione looked at her triumphantly.

"Fine you win, but I still know stuff you don't so ha."

"Well tell me how we figure out who goes first in hopscotch."

"Ok here goes. A person takes the pebble and throws it on a number. What ever number the pebble lands on is that person's number. The next person does the same thing, and the person with the bigger number goes first."

"Ok. You can throw it first." Hermione handed her friend the pebble and stepped back.

Sara tossed the pebble, and both girls watched as it rolled and landed on the seven. "Beat that! Seven's a high number. I bet you can't beat me Mynee!" Sara teased. She playfully stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the pebble from her friend. "I bet I can! You just watch and learn, Sara. You can't win all the time." Hermione lightly tossed the stone and watched as it rolled over the numbers. It began to slow down, almost stopping on the line between seven and eight. Then, almost magically, it rolled to the number eight. Hermione flashed her friend a triumphant smile. "Told you I could beat you!"

"Just go already!" Sara looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that Hermione had beaten her for the second time that day.

Hermione threw the pebble, and just as it stopped, Sara's mother called from the house. "Sara, come inside for a moment please, I need to talk to you. Hermione, would you please go home for now? I'll have Sara stop by later. I just need to talk to her."

"Ok Mrs. Biggins. Have a nice day." Hermione spoke politely to Sara's mother as she always did. "Bye Sara! Don't forget to come over to my house when you can! I wanna finish the game!"

"Ok Mynee I will! See ya!"

Hermione waved at her friend, and walked home, wondering what Sara's mother could possibly have to tell her that was so important. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but she pushed the feeling aside as soon as it came. Sara's mom probably just wanted to take her shopping or something. Hermione went into her house, and told her grandmother she was home.

Her parents worked during the day, so her grandmother took care of her when they weren't home. She didn't mind, though, since her grandmother was always making cookies or some other sweet.

She grabbed a cookie off of the kitchen counter, and went into the living room. She turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Nothing really interested her, but she figured Sara would be coming over soon, so she just watched what was on.

An hour had gone by, and Sara still hadn't come over. Hermione grew worried, so she picked up the phone. Just as she began to dial Sara's number, the doorbell rang. Hermione hung up the phone and went to open the door. There stood Sara, with tears running down her face.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"I'm...I'm m- moving." Sara began to cry harder. In between sobs, she looked at her best friend and spoke with difficulty. "Im moving to the United States. I leave in three weeks."

Hermione was shocked. This couldn't be happening. She looked at Sara, and threw her arms around her.

End Flashback

The memory brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Sara was the only person who had ever called her Mynee. The day she left was one of the worst days in Hermione's young life.

Hermione rested her head on the wall, thinking about the past. The thinking must have really worn her out, because she drifted into a deep sleep, going into her own little dreamworld.


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Harry Potter, but then I would be chased down by JK's lawyers and thrown into a ditch, and I really dont want that. So please dont come after me!

a/n sorry this took so long to get up, but i had a bit of writers block and had trouble finishing it. i will try to post more often in the future. dont forget to review! thx! -APaleMoonRises aka Jess

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Surprise

The next few days dragged on, and finally it was Saturday. Hermione was no longer grounded, so she decided to walk to the park. It was a beautiful summer day. She walked outside, and felt a warm breeze surround her. She walked past the familiar houses, and waved to her neighbors. By the time she got to the park, she was in a very good mood. A feeling of tranquility had overpowered her, causing her to rethink her pessimistic views. For the first time in years, she felt that there was a purpose to her life, but she didn't know what it was yet. She walked over to the swing set, and began to swing. She soared higher and higher, loving the relaxing feeling she got whenever she swung.

Hermione stayed at the park for about an hour, never leaving her swing. She slowed down and looked at her watch, not at all surprised that she had been there for a long time. As much as she loved the park, she decided she should probably go home so she didn't get grounded for staying out too long.

She sighed, and got off the swing. She walked out of the park, unsure of what she would do for the rest of the day. It was five thirty in the afternoon, so she didn't have much time before the sun would begin to set, and since it would take her fifteen minutes to walk home, she thought it would be a good idea to go home now with as little stops as possible.

Hermione arrived home, just as the sun was beginning to set over the rooftops. When she reached the door, she pulled out her key and let herself in. The door was usually kept locked, even when her parents were home.

She walked into her house, surprised to find it empty. She went into the kitchen and discovered a note addressed to her in her mother's handwriting. She sat down in a chair and began to read.

Dear Hermione,

Your father and I have gone to the store for a few items. We should be home shortly. Make sure the front door is locked, and don't answer the door or the phone until we return home. Stay out of trouble.

– Mom

Hermione rolled her eyes and put down the note. Her parents were so worried that someone would rob their house if they left it unattended for any period of time. She walked out of the kitchen and began to climb the stairs. She went up to her room and was surprised at how stuffy it was in there. The air she breathed was hot and thick. She went over to her window and opened it, allowing a cool breeze to surround her.

She went over to her bookshelf, and picked up an old favorite. It was called The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, and it was part of a series of seven books by C. S. Lewis. The Chronicles of Narnia, as they were called, were her favorite series.

She walked over to her bed, sat down, and leaned against her throw pillows. She began to read, smiling slightly. She was deeply engrossed in her book, when she heard a strange noise. At first, she couldn't place it, but she suddenly realized that it sounded like an owl hooting. 'I must be mistaken' she thought to herself. 'Owls are nocturnal, they are never out during the day. She thought for a moment, and concluded that her imagination was getting the best of her, so she went back to reading.

Her eyes skimmed page after page, but she wasn't really reading. For some reason, she couldn't get the noise out of her head. Frustrated, she gave up trying to concentrate, and stopped reading. She looked out of her window, looking for something slightly suspicious, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

She was absentmindedly staring out of her window, when a strange yet a bit comical sight met her eyes. She watched as a barn owl flew into her room. After flying around a bit, it landed on her desk.

For a minute, she sat there unable to comprehend what had just happened. She was in a state of shock. Finally, after a moment of hesitation, her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to her desk. She observed the owl more closely. It looked like a normal barn owl. Then she noticed something strange. There was a letter tied to the owl's leg. Cautiously, she reached out her hands towards it's leg. The owl stuck it's leg out, motioning for her to release it from it's burden.

She curiously looked at the letter in her hands, not really noticing the owl flying out of her window. What she saw on the yellowish colored envelope surprised her. In dark green ink, it read:

Miss Hermione Granger

The Attic Bedroom

34 Pine Crest Drive

London

Who could possibly be writing to her? How did they know where she lived? Furthermore, how did they know where she sept? She decided to just open the letter. Maybe she could find out what all of this was really about. She opened up the envelope, and took out a letter. It had the same old-fashioned look to it that the envelope did. She opened the letter and read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione almost dropped the letter in shock. How could she possibly be a witch? Her parents had always told her that there was no such thing as magic. Yet it would explain some things, like the time when she accidentally blew up the microwave when she was yelling at her father. She hadn't even been touching it and it blew up. She could easily remember many instances like this, each leading her to the same conclusion. She still had doubts, however. She wasn't sure what to think at the moment, so she just continued reading.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

What did they mean by 'we await your owl'? Hermione thought for a moment. Then it hit her. They had sent the letter with an owl. She suspected the wanted her to do the same. She looked for another piece of paper, the one that would list her supplies, but didn't find one. Suddenly, another barn owl came into her room with another letter. She took it from the owl, and tentatively asked, "Could you wait a minute? I need to respond to my first letter." The owl hooted, which she took as a yes.

She quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She hastily wrote the following message:

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

Thank you for accepting me into your school. I would love to attend, but I don't know how to get my supplies or how to actually get to the school. Could you please send me some information on the school's history and how to get there? Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione quickly tied the letter to the owl's leg. She watched as it flew off into the sunset. When the owl could no longer be seen, she turned her attention to the letter she had recieved. She opened it, and immediately began to read.

Dear Miss granger,

I apologize for not sending you your supplies list with your original letter. Enclosed you will find a list of necessary books and equipment, as well as the proper uniform. I look forward to meeting you at the start of the term.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione put the note on her desk, and looked at the second piece of paper. Sure enough, there was a list of everything she would need to start the new school year. The list read as follows:

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Hermione was fascinated by the strange uniform. What, exactly, was a robe? She hoped it did not resemble a bathrobe. The thought of walking around in a fuzzy bathrobe while trying to study magic made her giggle slightly. She dismissed the thought, and another question came into her head. What was a cloak? She guessed it was like a coat, since it was for winter, but she wasn't entirely sure. She decided to ask someone later, and eagerly went back to reading.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamader

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quenten Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hermione put the letter down, and smiled slightly. She wondered if starting over at a new school would help her to have more of a social life. She thought for a moment, and realized that since no one would know her she would have a good chance at actually making friends. She would finally get the chance to start over.

She then heard the sound of the front door creaking open. She glanced up at the clock on her wall. It read six o'clock. She then realized that her parents must have just gotten home. She began to wonder about how she was going to tell her parents the news. She wasn't entirely sure how they would take it, but she hoped they would be proud of her. She decided that she had to go downstairs eventually, and figured she might as well get it over with. She grabbed her letter off of her desk and went down her bedroom stairs. She paused for a moment, going over what she planned to say in her head. She was nervous, but the excitement of getting the letter was what made her walk as confidently down the stairs as possible. She decided to tell her parents after dinner so she would have more time to come up with good arguments in case her parents didn't like the idea of her going to Hogwarts.

She folded the letter up, and put it in her pocket. She walked towards the living room, planning to have a friendly chat with her father. She could hear her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen, and decided not to bother her.

Hermione began to talk to her father about her 'future'. When she told him she wasn't sure of what she wanted to be when she grew up, he immediately recommended dentistry. When he said this, she tried to keep a straight face. She had never realized why her parents liked looking at other people's teeth so much. She tried to act interested in what he was saying, but her mind kept wandering to thoughts about starting Hogwarts. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother called her father and herself to dinner.

Hermione sighed, and walked into the dining room. Her mother greeted her with a smile, motioning for her to sit down and eat. She sat down a bit nervous, since she would soon be telling her parents she was a witch.

The Granger family ate as they normally would on any given day. Well, the parents did anyway. Hermione Granger pushed her food around her plate, not really eating. Her mother looked at her concerned, since she usually ate in a hurry. "Hermione, is something bothering you dear?"

Hermione looked up, a bit startled at hearing her name. "Actually there is something I need to tell you, but I don't really know how to say it."

"Well just spit it out. Dawdling will get you no where."

Hermione looked her mother in the eye, and began her story. When she finished, her parents burst out laughing.

"That was a magnificent story Hermione. You should really consider becoming a writer when you grow up."

Hermione took the note out of her pocket, and handed it to her parents. "Here is my proof. Read this letter, and you will know what I said was true"

Hermione paused for a moment, and added "I don't know if you will believe me or not, but I assure you, I am a witch."


	4. A New Knowledge

Disclaimer: Does the word alone not tell you I don't own it?

Author's note: sorry this took so long! i was planning on posting it yesterday, but i wouldn't let me sign in. grrrrrr. well anyway heres ch 4! read nd review plz!

Chapter 4

A New Knowledge

Hermione's parents looked up from the letter in shock. "So it's true then." Her mother said, looking at her with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes. I have also received a supplies letter." Hermione looked at her mother hopefully.

Her father had an angry expression on his face. He turned to her mother and yelled, shaking the table slightly. "I WILL NOT SPEND MY HARD-EARNED MONEY ON THAT SCHOOL! I WILL NOT ALLOW SOME MENTALLY UNSTABLE IMBECILE TEACHING MY DAUGHTER TO PULL A RABBIT OUT OF A HAT!" Her father was fuming. He had a bad temper, but Hermione had never seen him look this angry before.

"Sit down dear." her mother said patiently. "Let's think about this." Hermione looked up in shock. Had her mother just said what she thought she said? Her mother turned to her, clearly unhappy with the current situation. "Hermione go to your room. I need to talk to your father about this."

"Sure mom. Call me back down when you're done" Hermione stood up with a defiant look on her face. She would go to Hogwarts with or without her paren's consent.

Before Hermione left the room, her mother whispered in her ear. "I don't blame your father for not wanting a freak for a daughter."

Hermione flashed her mother a sarcastic smile and went upstairs to her room. She didn't care what her parents said, and she wasn't about to let her mother's comment get to her. When she opened her door, she noticed an owl perched on her chair, looking at her expectantly. She noticed a package tied to it's leg. She looked at it curiously. What could it possibly be? She walked over to her desk, and untied the package from the owl. It gave her a friendly hoot and flew out of her window.

She eagerly opened the package. A note fell out of the brown wrappings. It read:

Dear Miss Granger,

Enclosed you will find Hogwarts, A History. I hope you find it interesting. As for how to get your supplies, go to the Leaky Caldron in London on August 30. You will find it near the new bookshop. There will be someone standing outside of the building waiting for you. Show them your supplies list, and they will help you shop. I hope you summer is most enjoyable.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione put down the letter, and picked up the book. It was old looking and leather bound. She was ecstatic. In her hands she held the first book she had ever seen about the magical world. She opened th book, and began reading hungrily, overjoyed with this newfound knowledge. She was halfway through the book, when her father's voice echoed through the halls, calling her downstairs.

"Hermione get down here. Your mother and I need to talk to you immediately."

"Coming!" Hermione quickly walked down the stairs, with a determined look on her face. Now that she was armed with new knowledge, she new her parents wouldn't be able to refuse when she told them everything she had learned.

She walked into the living room, where both of her parents were waiting. As she approached, they looked at her, both wearing annoyed yet pleased expressions.

Her father spoke first. "We have decided to allow you to go, since it will give us more time for work. When and where do you need to be dropped off?"

"Well, I need to get my supplies, so drop me off at the new book store on August 30. That will give me enough time to buy my supplies." She didn't bother mentioning that there would be someone waiting for her, since that would only upset her parents.

"You don't expect to get your schoolbooks at the bookstore do you? They won't sell them there." Her mother gave her a knowing smirk.

"I'm not stupid. I know they won't sell them there. The store I'm looking for is close to there. I just don't want you to know where I'm going. Besides, I want to buy a few books before I leave" Hermione flashed her mother a I'm-still-smarter-than-you-so-bug-off smile.

Her parents ignored her smart-alecky comment. "Alright then. We will drop you off on August 30. We still expect you home for Christmas, so don't get any ideas to stay at that school." Her mother spoke stiffly, as if she were talking to a client.

"Ok." Hermione said, standing up to go back upstairs. Turning to her parents, she said. "If you don't mind, I would like to go back upstairs to my room."

Her parents waved her away, clearly not caring what she did. She went back to her room, and continued reading the history of her new-found world.

An hour later, Hermione had finished her book. She set it down, smiling. The book had fascinated her. It was unlike anything she had ever read. She was particularly interested in the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

She remembered reading about the four houses, and wondered which one she would be in. She would prefer to be in Gryffindor, but she also thought that Ravenclaw would also be a good choice.

She sat in her room, thinking about everything she had just read. She was amazed at how well the wizarding world got along without electricity or other devices she took for granted.

She was also very interested in how Hogwarts stayed hidden from those who were not supposed to see it. There was so much protection on that castle.

She continued to think about the wizarding world for the next few days, thirsting for more knowledge. She decided to write another note to Ms. McGonagall, asking for information on current events. The only problem was that she didn't have an owl, nor did she know where to find one.

As if someone had read her mind an owl flew into her room moments later. Strangely, it had nothing tied to it's leg. Although this was foreign to her, she didn't question her luck.

She gave the owl a bit of bread she had snuck from the kitchen, and sat at her desk. She began to write yet another note to Ms. McGonagall.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

Thank you for sending me Hogwarts, A History. It was a very interesting read. If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could send me some information on what has happened in the wizarding world this century. If you can't find the time, I understand, but I would really appreciate it if you would. Thank you again for Hogwarts, A History.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione put down her pen, and tied the letter to the owl's leg. She watched as the bird flew gracefully out of her window. She went to bed that night, wondering if the owl would return the next day.

Hermione woke just as the sun was beginning to come out of the clouds. She loved this time of day, because the beginning of the meant a new start. She knew she couldn't change the past, but with each new day there was hope for a better future.

She got out of bed, and got dressed. Just as she was walking out of her bathroom, her phone began to ring. Wondering who could be calling her this early, she went over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Granger residence. Hermione speaking."

"Hello Hermione, it's Grandmother. How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

"I'm well. Are your parents home?"

Hermione looked at her clock. It read seven thirty five. Her parents usually left for work around seven, so she knew they weren't home. "No, Grandmother, I don't believe they are. Would you like me to take a message?"

"No Hermione, you misunderstand me. I would like to take you shopping today, but I wanted to ask your parents' permission first."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They shouldn't be getting home until around five anyway."

"Alright Hermione. I will pick you up at exactly eight o'clock. I expect you to be ready."

"I will be ready, Grandmother. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione hung up the phone, and finished getting ready. She looked at her clock, which now read seven forty five. She went downstairs and grabbed a quick bowl of cereal, just in case her grandmother didn't take her out to breakfast.

Just as she was putting her bowl in the dishwasher, she heard a horn beep from outside. She knew it was her grandmother, so she quickly grabbed her jacket and purse, and locking the door behind her, stepped out into the warm August morning.

She walked over to her grandmother's car. "Good morning, Grandmother. It's nice to see you. She got into the car, and shut the door.

"Good morning, Hermione. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"I had a bowl of cereal before you came. Why?"

"That is not enough breakfast. You know very well that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We are going out to eat."

Hermione knew better than to argue with her grandmother, so she nodded. "Alright, Grandmother. Where would you like to go?"

"There is a small restaurant that I would like to take you to. It's a five minute drive from here."

"That sounds nice. Thank you for taking me out today."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to buy you some nice new clothes so you look presentable next year."

"Thank you . That's very kind of you." Hermione decided to wait a while befor she told her grandmother that she was a witch.

They soon arrived at a restaurant called 'Aurora'. They were quickly seated, and given their menus. Hermione looked around the restaurant. It was simple yet elegant.

She glanced at her menu, quickly deciding on an orange juice and blueberry pancakes. She soon found out it was a good thing she had already decided on her meal, since seconds later her grandmother spoke. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Yes, I will have an orange juice and blueberry pancakes, please."

"Good. That should be filling enough. I will order for both of us, so the waitress will get us our food faster."

This didn't make sense to Hermione, but she didn't argue. She just smiled slightly and nodded her head so she wouldn't upset her grandmother. Her grandmother had a strange way of thinking, but Hermione never questioned it. She knew if she did it would only upset her grandmother, and since her grandmother was the only person who would take her out, she didn't question her way of thinking.

They sat there for ten minutes. The only words spoken were between the waitress and her grandmother. By the time the food came, Hermione was starving. She didn't scarf down her food, however, because it would only cause her grandmother to yell at her. Her grandmother had always told her to eat slowly, but she only really did this in her grandmother's presence.

Forty five minutes later, both Hermione and her grandmother had finished their meals. Her grandmother beckoned the waitress over, and paid the bill.

They left around nine o'clock and headed to the local department store. Before they entered, Hermione pulled her grandmother aside. "Grandmother, I need to talk to you."

Her grandmother looked at her questioningly. "What is it? You're not in trouble again are you?"

Hermione wondered where her grandmother was getting this information, but she didn't ask. "No, I'm not in trouble. This is about something else."

Her grandmother began to grow impatient. "Well spit it out already! I don't have all day!"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the floor. It was now or never. "I'm a witch. I'm going to start school this year."

"I always knew you were strange. I will accept this under one condition: You must be at the top of your class. If you are not I will be sure to have your parents pull you out of school." Her grandmother looked at her, clearly waiting for her to speak. "Well, what do you say to this?"

Hermione looked at her grandmother determinedly. "I will study hard, grandmother, I promise. I will be at the top of my class."

"Good. Now let's buy you a couple of outfits to give your teachers a good impression of you."

They stayed at the store for an hour, and finally came out with some simple blouses and skirts. Hermione's grandmother drove her home, and when the car stopped in front of Hermione's house, she thanked her grandmother profusely.

She went to her room, wishing it was already August 30. She couldn't wait to read her textbooks. She sighed to herself and thought, 'Well at least I only have another month to wait.' She picked up Hogwarts, A History and began to reread it.


	5. The Wizarding World part 1

Disclaimer: not mine...need i say more?

A/N- im sooo sorry this has taken so long. and i know its short, but the end of my sophomore year was crazy, and i really didn't have much time to write. this is not the whole chapter, but i thought a little of it would be better than nothing. well ...enjoy!

Chapter Five part 1

The Wizarding World

The next few weeksblurred together. Every day was dull and boring. The only thing that Hermione enjoyed was the new reading material she received from Ms. McGonagall. She had read them the day they came, and she was now bored again.

It surprised her that she actually wanted the summer to end. The summer was usually her favorite part of the year, yet she wanted it to end very badly. She began to entertain herself with thoughts of her new school.

She glanced up at the calendar on her wall. There was only one day left until she would see the magical world for the first time. With that thought, she drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

"HERMIONE GRANGER WAKE _UP_!" Her mother bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "BE READY TO LEAVE IN TEN MINUTES! I WILL BE IN THE CAR, SO DON'T YOU _DARE_ KEEP ME WAITING!"

Hermione shot out of bed. She knew her mother wasn't kidding. She quickly got ready, not bothering to eat breakfast. She knew she could get something when she arrived at where ever she was going. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her purse and ran out to her mother's waiting car.

Her mother looked at her disapprovingly, and spoke with her teeth clenched. "It's about time. Where am I dropping you off again?"

"At the new bookstore. I will call you when I'm done." Hermione couldn't help but be excited. After all, this would be her first time in the wizarding world.

Neither her or her mother spoke for the rest of the car ride. When they arrived, her mother pulled up to the book store. Mrs. Granger began to rummage through her pocketbook. She pulled out a fistful of bills. "I know you don't have much money, so here is some to buy your books. If you run out, I expect you to use your own money."

"Thank you. I will see you later. Bye mom." Hermione eagerly got out of the car, and watched as her mother drove away.

"Are you planning on standing there all day?" Hermione jumped at the sound of the all too familiar voice behind her.

"What do you want, Hennings." She spat out. It was more of a statement than a question, but he answered it nonetheless.

"I know what you are, and as much as I hate you, I have been ordered to bring you to the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione was not convinced. She had a feeling there was more to this situation than met the eye. She looked at him curiously. " What do you mean, you know what I am? What, exactly, is this Leaky Cauldron?"

"Granger, stop being stupid." He stepped toward her, and whispered in her ear. "I know for a fact that you are a witch. I know you will be starting at Hogwarts this year. Don't bother denying it."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was stunned. How could he possibly know that? Before she had a chance to ask him, he spoke again. "Granger, if your done catching flies with your mouth, I want to get you there quickly. I don't want to be forced to look at your ugly face for longer than necessary." He walked off quickly, and she had to run a bit to catch up with him. He led her into an old, dirty looking building, which she had never noticed before.

"What is this place? Why haven't I seen it before?"

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. This is where I will leave you. Go to the man at the bar, tell him who you are, and he will give you further directions." Hennings began to walk away. Hermione, not satisfied, stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Where I go is none of your concern. Now leave me alone. I do not want to ever see your face again." He paused for a moment and added, "Oh, and Granger, do try to do something with that unsightly hair of yours. We wouldn't want you to knock someone out with it now would we?" He sent her his trademark glare, and walked swiftly out of the building.

Hermione was speechless. Seeing Owen Hennings again was the last thing she had ever expected, or wanted for that matter. The more she thought about it, the more bizarre it seemed. Since when did Hennings know about the wizarding world? Did he have family that attended Hogwarts? She supposed he must, since he knew about the Leaky Cauldron. She decided to find a library once she started school, so she could research. Remembering that shestill had to get her supplies, she took her supplies list out of her pocket, and went up to the bar tender.

"Excuse me," She spoke softly. The man took no notice of her, so she tried again, this time speaking slightly louder. "Excuse me, sir."

The man turned around and smiled at her. "Hello there! Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. How may I help you?"

"I am going to be starting Hogwarts this year, and I was told to come speak with you about getting my supplies."

the man took out a piece of paper from his pocket."Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am."

"Congratulations on being accepted to Hogwarts. Best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is in my opinion."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. It makes me sound like an old man. The name's Tom."

"It's nice to meet you...Tom."

"I suppose you would like to buy your supplies now."

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

Tom began to look around the dark room. Hermione was puzzled. What was he looking for? She followed his gaze, and noticed he was trying to get the attention of a middle aged woman sitting at a small table in the corner.

Tom called out to the woman. 'Ember, come here for a moment, please."

The woman stood up, and gracefully walked over to where Tom was standing.

"Ember, I believe you received an owl about a certain student?"

"Yes, Minerva sent one of the school owls to me. She asked me to assist a new student with purchasing their supplies."

"Well Ember, I would like to introduce you to the student you will be assisting. Ember, this young lady is Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, I would like you to meet Ms. Ember Hanesly"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hermione. I suppose you would like to get started. Are you excited about starting school?"

"Yes, I was very pleased when I received my letter. I never even knew that witches or wizards existed until then."

"Well let's get started, shall we? Unless you have something you need to do first, of course."

"Well I didn't eat breakfast this morning..."

"Well we definitely can't have that. I will just have to treat you to ice cream. There is this nice little ice cream shop in Diagon Alley that I'm sure you'll love."

"Ms. Hanesley you really don't have to d-"

"I won't take no for an answer, and please, call me Ember. Let's go!"

Hermione followed Ember out of the backend of theold building, her excitement building. Ember pulledout her wand, and tapped a brick on a brick wall three times. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "This is how you get into Diagon Alley, where you will get your supplies, but don't worry about this yet. I'm sure you'll have someone else to accompany you to Diagon Alley next year as well."

Hermione watched as the bricks began to wobble. As she watched, a small hole appeared in the wall. She continued watching the bricks with interest,until the hole turned into an archway large enough fo both Hermione and Ember to walk through.

"Hermione, welcome to Diagon Alley."


	6. The Wizarding World part 2

1Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine why would I be writing fanfiction?

A/N I know I haven't updated in months and I'm really sorry. I'm not going to give you a bunch of excuses but I will update as often as I can. I will update my profile every once in a while to tell you when to expect an update. Junior year is crazy but I'll try to update asap! Please review!

Note: From this part of ch. 5 and on I will be using quotes from the book. This is to ensure that Hermione's and Harry's stories basically stay the same, just in different perspectives.

Ch. 5 part 2

The Wizarding World

Hermione was amazed. She looked around, trying to memorize everything she laid her eyes on. The road they were standing on was barely crowded. There were a few crowds of people, very few of them appearing to be students. She assumed that most of the students must have bought their supplies already. However, before she could get a good look at all of the shops, Ember interrupted her thoughts.

"I know this must be a lot to take in at the moment, but don't worry. We will have ice cream now, and then we will exchange your money."

Hermione smiled, and followed Ember to a small but cheery looking building called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Florean Fortescue, the owner of the parlor, was a plump man around 60 years old. He was a kind and cheerful individual. He had bright blue eyes, long, curly brown hair, and a smile that would light up a room. He was well known for his delicious ice cream, but also for treating his customers with kindness and respect.

Ember walked up to the counter and placed their orders, since Hermione wasn't familiar with the different flavors. Ember introduced Hermione to Florean who, once he heard she was from a non-magic family said, " I'm very happy Dumbledore isn't against muggleborns attending Hogwarts. I think it adds to the Hogwarts community to have children from different backgrounds."

Ember and Florean talked for a while longer, but since he had customers waiting, Florean said a quick goodbye and ran off. Ember and Hermione walked over to a white picnic table and sat down to eat their ice cream. Once they finished, Ember took Hermione to a very large building made of stone.

Hermione thought she recognized this building, but she couldn't remember where exactly she had read about it. She thought for a minute, and then it hit her. "Isn't this Gringotts Bank?"

"Yes," Ember said slowly, a bit puzzled. "How do you know about it?"

"I've read all about it. Is it really run by goblins?"

"Yes, it is." They walked up the stone steps, and through the first set of doors. The second set of doors were silver, and had words engraved on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

for those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

After Hermione read the last line, she realized why Gringotts was one of the safest places to keep valuables. She turned to Ember and asked, "Has anyone actually managed to steal something out of Gringotts before?"

"Not in this century, but there have been a few successful robbings in the past."

"That's fascinating"

Ember led Hermione over to one of the goblins. "Excuse me, sir."

The goblin, who had been jotting down some figures on a piece of paper looked up. "May I help you?"

"Miss Hermione Granger would like to convert some money and start her own account, please."

"I see, and how old is Miss Granger?"

Hermione spoke up. "I will turn eleven on September 10th."

"Miss Granger, I need you to fill out this form. You can leave questions fourteen and fifteen blank for now." He handed her an information sheet. "Wait, have you bought your wand yet?"

"No, sir."

"Leave question thirteen blank as well then."

Ember turned to Hermione. "Give me your money. I will exchange it for you while you fill that out."

Hermione walked over to a small bench and sat down. She began her survey.

_Gringotts Bank Account Application_

_1. Last Name: Granger_

_2. First Name: Hermione_

_3. Date of Birth (year need not be included): September 10_

_4. _Address: _34 Pine Crest Drive, London_

_5. Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_6. (Students only) year at school: First Year_

_7. Hair color: Brown_

_8. Eye Color: Brown_

_9. Do you wear glasses: No_

_10. Height: 4'10"_

_11.Weight: 85lbs_

_12. (Students only) House? (if applicable): n/a_

_13. What is your wand made of:_

_14. Vault number:_

_15. How much money is in the account:_

_Any questions will be automatically updated when the need arises. Thank you for your business._

Hermione walked back up to the goblin and handed him the application. "Very good. Please hold on a moment while I go get the key for your vault."

The goblin began rummaging through a cabinet to his right. Moments later, he pulled out a small object, looked at it, and wrote something down on Hermione's application. "Here you are, miss Granger. Do not loose this key, for if you do it is extremely hard to get a replacement. Your vault number is 689. I will call a goblin here to take you to your vault. Have a good day." He looked around a moment, before spotting a goblin who was doing nothing but causing mischief. "Tamblin How many times must I tell you not to throw water bombs at people? Get over here"

The young goblin walked over slowly, as if he didn't care about getting into trouble. "What do you need, you most royal highness? Do you need help being decent to these people?" He said sarcastically.

"Tamblin, bring these two to vault 689. Go before I fire you." Tamblin gave him an exaggerated bow. "Tamblin, get out of my sight NOW!"

Tamblin the goblin gave a quick salute, grabbed Hermione and Ember by their hands, and ran off to the carts. Hermione was a bit nervous, but her curiosity was quickly overpowering any doubts she had, so she climbed into the cart, followed by Ember.

The cart lurched forward, and Hermione was reminded slightly of being on a roller coaster. The ride lasted for a few minutes before finally slowing down and suddenly stopping in front of an old looking steel door. Tamblin the goblin jumped out of the cart holding a small lantern. He placed it in front of the door, which read 689. He turned toward Hermione. "I need to see your key so I can open the door."

Ten minutes later Hermione walked out of Gringotts excited about shopping for her school supplies. The first place Ember pointed out was "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions." They walked inside and a short, plump woman greeted them. She looked at Hermione, smiling. "Hogwarts, dear?"

Hermione nodded, and the woman led her over to a stool. "Stand here dear so I can pin up a robe for you." Hermione stood on the stool and the woman slipped a robe over her head. It was very long, and much too big. Hermione stood still as the robe was being pinned up. She was in deep thought when she was startled by the woman's voice telling her she was finished. Hermione paid for her robes and left the shop.

Since Hermione was fascinated by the wands, they went to a shop called "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382B.C." next. She entered the shop and rang the small bell on the counter. She looked around the shop while she waited for someone to help her.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" Hermione spun around. The voice had been right behind her. She saw an old man standing before her. "Ah yes you must be Hermione Granger. I have been waiting for you."

"Nice to meet you, sir" Hermione looked at the man curiously. There was something strange about him, about this shop but she couldn't figure it out.

"Let's find you a wand then shall we?" He pulled out a lone tape measurer. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed if that's what you mean."

"Hold out your arm, please." He began measuring her. While he was measuring her, he said "Every wand sold here is different. No two wands are the same. Each wand has a core of either unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, or dragon heartstrings." When he was finished he handed her a wand. "Try this. Ten inches, Ash and unicorn hair. Give it a wave!"

She brought the wand up, but as soon as she started to swish it down he snatched it out of her hands. "No, that won't work. The wand chooses the wizard, you know, and this wand clearly isn't fit for you. Try this nine inches, vine wood and dragon heartstring."

Hermione again brought the wand up but this time she swished it down completely. Reddish gold sparks shot out of her wand and shown brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Excellent" He clapped his hands together. "We can expect great things from you Miss Granger."

The final stop they had to make was at a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. Out of every shop Hermione had seen, this was her favorite. Books were stacked on shelves as high as the ceiling. There were books on every subject imaginable. She quickly found and paid for her schoolbooks. Ember dragged her out of the store, promising that the Hogwarts library was very extensive and that she would have plenty of books to read there.

The sun was now beginning to set, and Hermione knew that it was time to go home. She and Ember made their way back down Diagon Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron where Tom waved at them.

Ember turned to Hermione. "I hope you have a great school year. If you ever need anything, write me a note by owl post and give it to Minerva McGonagall. She will get it to me."

"Thank you so much for helping me today."

"It was my pleasure. Goodbye Hermione. We may very well meet again." With a wink and a smile, she disappeared into thin air.

Hermione stood their puzzled for a moment, wondering how Ember had simply disappeared. She promised herself she would read about it in the Hogwarts library. She took out her cell phone and called her mother, telling her she was done shopping. Her mother came to pick her up ten minutes, later, not saying a word to her daughter. Hermione spent the ride home wondering what would happen tomorrow. She fell asleep that night very excited and for the first time, truly happy.


	7. Platform Nine and Three Quarters?

Disclaimer: the word disclaim means- To deny or renounce any claim to or connection with; disown. To deny the validity of; repudiate. _Law._ To renounce one's right or claim to.

The definition of the word explains it all

A/N: I don't know if anyone's even reading this anymore, but I'm posting it anyway. If anyone is reading this, I'm sorry it's taken so long to post, but I've been uber busy. Enjoy!

By the way, I still appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but if you want to flame, flame. I don't really care. If you don't like it, don't read it. Please review!

Chapter 6

Platform Nine and Three Quarters?

The next day Hermione woke up at eight o'clock to a loud bang on Windmill Drive. Not caring what had occurred, she got up and quickly got ready. Since her belongings were already packed away in her trunk, she slowly dragged it down the steps, struggling with the heavy object. By the time she had eaten breakfast, it was nine o'clock. She knew that she would need to leave in an hour if she wanted to get to the train in time. She decided to check to see if her mom was up yet. She walked up the wooden stairs quietly, and knocked on her mother's door.

"What do you want?"

"Mother, today is the day I leave. Would you please drive me to King's Cross in an hour?"

"Yes. I will be ready in thirty minutes. If you are not ready to leave by then, I will leave without you. I have some errands to run."

"Yes, mother." Hermione began to walk away, when her mother called to her.

"By the way, take your trunk to the car if you haven't already."

It took Hermione ten minutes to lug the trunk to her mother's car. The trunk was trouble enough, but she had also had to deal with the garage door that was difficult to open.

The minutes dragged by as Hermione waited for her mother to finish getting ready. Finally, her mother came down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

The next hour flew by, and before Hermione knew it, she was being dropped off at the train station.

"You better do well or your father and I will pull you out of school." was the only goodbye Hermione received from her mother.

Hermione had twenty minutes to get on the train. Luckily, she had read all about the train, so she knew how to get on it. She dragged her trunk to the wall in between platforms nine and ten, and briskly walked forward. She shut her eyes while passing through the wall, since it felt weird. She opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight that met them. There it was, the Hogwarts Express. It was scarlet colored. There was a sign next to it that read Hogwarts Express Eleven O'clock. Hermione found an empty compartment. Since her trunk was very large, she decided to try one of the spells she had read about. She took out her wand and shrunk her trunk to half its size and put it away. Not a minute later, an unorganized boy who looked to be her age stumbled in.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? There isn't anymore room anywhere else." The boy spoke quietly. Hermione assumed he must be a bit shy.

"Sure. I'm Hermione Granger, 1st year, and you are?"

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Neville Longbottom, also a 1st year."

"It's nice to meet you"

"Did you bring any pets to school?" Neville said, obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

"I brought my toad, Trevor. He was a gift from my great uncle."

"I didn't bring a pet, but maybe I'll get one for next year."

The train began to slowly pull away from the platform. Hermione watched as everything she had ever known disappeared before her very eyes.

Around twelve twenty, a woman came by and asked it they would like to buy anything off of her cart. She had sweets Hermione had never heard of before, such as Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, and many other treats. Hermione did not want to eat too many sweets, since they were not good for her, but she did buy some Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Pumpkin Pasties. She decided to not buy Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, since she was suspicious about what they meant by every flavor.

It wasn't long before the boy called Neville lost his toad. He went in search of it, and while he was out looking Hermione unshrunk her luggage and pulled out her robes. She changed, reshrunk her luggage, and began to read. Hermione had been reading Hogwarts, A History for the tenth time when Neville asked her to help him look for Trevor the toad. She set down her book with a sigh, and started asking around, but she had no luck. Neville told her that he thought some boys had lied to him about not seeing his toad because one of them had laughed at him when he told them. He walked with her to the compartment, and she slid open the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She spoke confidently, but she was actually nervous.

A boy with vibrant red hair and freckles answered her. "We've already told him we haven't seen it." She hadn't really been listening to his answer, because she was busy looking at his raised wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She asked with interest.

The redheaded boy looked surprised. "Er– all right."

He cleared his throat, and began saying the most ridiculous spell she had ever heard.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

As she had expected, nothing happened. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She was growing more nervous by the second, since she wasn't used to talking to people. She continued speaking. "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough." She then realized that she hadn't introduced herself, even after rambling like that. She mentally scolded herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Said the redheaded boy.

"Harry Potter." Said the other boy, who until now, she had barley realized was in the compartment. She recognized the name at once.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Harry Potter look a bit dazed at this information. "Am I?"

Hermione was surprised he didn't know. She knew that if it were her, she would have found out everything she could. She turned to Harry. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it were me." She continued, speaking faster by the second. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . .Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." With that, she left their compartment bringing Neville with her.

They found Neville's toad hidden in a dark corner. While they were walking back to their compartment, three boys walked by them and sneered at them. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked back to the compartment with Neville. He was looking at One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, so she picked a book from her shrunken trunk, enlarged it, and began to read.

When she was done with her book she decided to talk to the conductor about how much longer until they arrived at Hogwarts. She walked toward the front of the train, and into the conductor's pit. "Excuse, me, sir, could you tell me how long it will be until we reach Hogwarts?" The conductor was a tall man with an American accent.

"We're nearly there. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"Thankyou."

"Not a problem, kid."

She walked back toward her compartment, but had trouble since students were becoming rowdy, running and screaming up and down the hallway. She noticed a familiar compartment and snuck in, trying to get away from the annoying students. She looked around, noticing the compartment was in disarray. "What _has _been going on?"

The boys ignored her. Ron Weasley said to Harry Potter, "I think he's been knocked out." Hermione noticed he was referring to a rat. "No– I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep. You've met Malfoy before?" Harry potter began talking about his experience in Diagon Alley.

Ron Weasley spoke again. "I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He stopped looking at Harry, and turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

Hermione thought quickly. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there."

Ron scowled at her. "Scabbers has been fighting, not us. Would you mind leaving while we change?"

She sighed, and replied with, "All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Before she left. She added. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

She went back to the compartment, only to find it empty. Sighing, she sat down and unshrunk her luggage. She packed up the book she had been reading earlier, and locked her trunk. She was staring out the window, when she heard the conductor speak. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione re-checked her trunk, making sure it was locked securely. She resumed staring into space. She didn't begin to feel nervous until the train slowed to a stop. Hermione walked out of the compartment and joined the packed isle of students, who were pushing their way toward the exit. She finally escaped the insanity and stepped into the cool night air. She looked around and noticed a lantern bobbing over the students' heads. She thought she heard someone, whom she presumed to be a man, so she walked closer to the light.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here." Said a very large man who was holding the lantern. Hermione supposed he must be at least part giant, since he was absolutely enormous.

The man spoke again. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Hermione followed the other first years down what must have been a steep, narrow path. Hermione thought there were trees nearby since it was so dark.

The man called over his shoulder. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round the bend here." There was a loud "Oooooooh" from the first years.

Hermione noticed that the narrow path opened up to a large black lake. She saw a magnificent castle perched atop a high mountain on the other side.

The man spoke once again, pointing to a fleet of small boats waiting on the shore. "No more'n four to a boat."

Hermione walked over to the last available boat, noticing that Harry and Ron were already in it. Neville got in behind her.

The man yelled over the buzz of the whispering students. "Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved into the water at the same time, and began gliding across the lake. Everyone was still staring at the castle in awe, so all was silent. The boats took them into a tunnel, which Hermione supposed must be under the castle. They reached a sort of underground Harbor, where the boats stopped. The students got out and looked around.

The man was checking the boats as students were getting out of them. He turned to Neville. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily. The students followed the man up a passageway in the rock. They walked onto damp grass just outside the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps, and crowded around a huge oak door.

The man looked around. "Everyone here?" He stopped and looked at Neville. "You there, still got your toad?"He turned around, raising his huge fist, and knocked on the door three times.


End file.
